Sueños
by PerlaNegra
Summary: En su octavo año en Hogwarts, Harry está teniendo sueños húmedos con Draco Malfoy, lo que provoca que poco a poco vuelva a obsesionarse con él. Pequeño oneshot drarry, regalito para Deardeay.


**Notas:** pequeño oneshot que escribí para **Deardeay** quien me pidió el sig. prompt: "un drabble drarry situado en el 8vo año. Un día harry tiene un sueño húmedo con Draco, pero cuando despierta no lo recuerda, lo hace hasta que ve a Draco en la clase, es muy incomodo para él porque todo está en su mente y es tan vivido que parece que realmente pasó..."

Sé que dije que no escribiría fics ni actualizaría en un tiempo, pero estar alejada del drarry es casi como un dolor físico para mí. Necesita escribir de ellos.

* * *

 **SUEÑOS**

Cuando Harry despertó supo que esa noche había sido otra de "aquellas noches"… Una noche de sueños eróticos que ahora no recordaba pero que habían dejado huella en su ropa de cama.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se quitó la manta de golpe, castigándose con el aire frío de la mañana que ni la estufa colocada en medio del dormitorio alcanzaba a entibiar.

Estaba siendo un invierno helado. Hogwarts, todavía en reparaciones después de la Batalla ocurrida en mayo, permitía al frío colarse por cada agujero en las paredes, por cada ventanal sin cristal. Era deprimente. Pero a pesar de ello, Harry y todos aquellos sobrevivientes que habían regresado a cursar el "octavo año", intentaban con aquella vuelta a la escuela recuperar un poco de la normalidad que les había sido arrebatada durante todos los doce meses anteriores.

Les llamaban de todo. Resilientes. Jóvenes con capacidad de olvidar y adaptarse. Necios, infantiles, tontos. ¿De verdad era necesario regresar a la escuela a estudiar cuando el Ministerio les estaba ofreciendo trabajo?

Harry ya no estaba seguro de nada. Lo único que sabía era que había actuado por inercia, siguiendo a Ron quien a su vez había seguido a Hermione, y así, acabando los tres de nuevo en Hogwarts. Como muchos otros, como todos los hijos de muggles, como los hijos de mortífagos que habían sido reclutados -como Malfoy-, como todos aquellos que no habían podido cursar su séptimo año.

Se levantó y, a pesar del frío, corrió hacia las duchas. Seguramente el sueño húmedo que había tenido había sucedido hacía bastantes horas, si algo podía deducir de sus pantalones y ropa interior que casi se ponían de pie por ellos mismos. Maldijo su suerte; ese día era sábado y odiaba tener que despertarse así de temprano.

* * *

Obviamente, pasada la molestia inicial, no le dio más importancia. A su edad y después de haber vivido una guerra, era normal que los deseos sexuales estuvieran acechando a cada esquina, dispuestos a mandarle a soñar con aventuras que todavía no se atrevía a realizar en la vida real.

Ginny era lo más cercano que Harry había tenido a una experiencia sexual verdadera y ni siquiera habían culminado nada. Pero eso había sido antes, en su sexto grado. Ahora, al volver de la guerra, ni ella ni él habían tenido ganas de retomar algo que parecía pertenecer al pasado, a otra vida. Ginny parecía mucho más cerca de Dean Thomas que del mismo Harry, y éste se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no le incordiaba.

Así que, a la hora que él y Ron bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, a Harry ya se le había olvidado lo acontecido en la madrugada.

Hasta que vio a Draco Malfoy.

—Oh. Cielos —masculló y se dejó caer de culo en el banco de madera.

A su lado, Ron lo ignoró mientras aceptaba las cartas que Pig le había traído.

—¿Carta de George? —decía Ron distraídamente—. Casi nunca escribe. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Harry no le ponía atención. Estaba tratando de recordar por qué la presencia tan familiar de Malfoy lo ponía en estado de alerta. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si la noche anterior hubiese tenido un encontronazo con el rubio pero no lo recordara. ¿Se habían peleado en los corredores y tal vez Malfoy le había aplicado un _obliviate_ para que lo olvidara? ¿O tal vez se habría golpeado la cabeza?

Se pasó la mano por la nuca en búsqueda de un chichón pero no encontró nada y por más que se exprimía el cerebro no podía acordarse de qué había pasado entre Malfoy y él.

—Anoche me dormí temprano, estoy seguro de que no me encontré con él en algún corredor —susurró para él mismo mientras Ron comía arenques a montones y leía su correspondencia. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Malfoy aunque éste, fiel a una costumbre nueva, lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Mientras tanto, Harry trataba de hacer memoria… Él y los de Gryffindor habían practicado quidditch toda la tarde del viernes, razón por la cual se había acostado inmediatamente después de cenar, todos los músculos adoloridos pero feliz de poder volar de nuevo en el recién restaurado campo del colegio. Estaba segurísimo de ni siquiera haber visto a Malfoy aquella tarde o noche. No obstante… continuaba sintiendo que sí había sido así.

Volvió a mirar al rubio, quien, circunspecto y de aspecto triste, picoteaba su plato de desayuno. Tomó un trozo de tocino y se lo llevó a la boca, tomándolo entre sus labios delgados y pálidos. Harry frunció el ceño mientras admiraba la escena.

Esos labios…

Fue entonces que recordó. Enrojeció súbitamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—Oh dios, no.

¡Había sido Malfoy!

La noche anterior Harry había soñado que Malfoy y él se encontraban en una nueva y renovada Sala de los Menesteres, que se habían comido la boca a besos y mordidas y que, como animales desesperados, se habían hecho una paja mutua hasta que ambos se habían corrido en la mano del contrario.

Ron, a su lado, comentó algo acerca de lo estúpido que eran George y sus malditas bromas sin sentido, pero Harry no estaba escuchando.

* * *

—Te lo digo, compañero, George está trastornado. Creo que tendré que hablar con papá al respecto.

—Sí… ajá —respondió Harry mientras Ron y él caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. La verdad era que ni estaba poniéndole atención, pero le parecía que si algo malo le ocurría a George o a cualquier Weasley, lo correcto sería que le avisaran a Arthur.

De nuevo era sábado. Habían transcurrido dos semanas después de aquel primer sueño húmedo y Harry estaba más desconcertado que nunca antes porque había vuelto a soñar con Malfoy dos malditas veces más y todas en la jodida noche del viernes.

Eso no era normal.

¿Acaso la locura tenía horario?

—Creo que la mu-muer… —Ron tartamudeó, carraspeó y se corrigió—: Creo que el hecho de que Fred ya no esté, lo ha llenado de odio hacia cierta gente. Pero su afán de joderlo a _él_ en particular ya me está preocupando. Hasta yo puedo comprender que esto no es ético. ¿Crees que deba contárselo a Hermione?

Harry se percató de que su amigo le había hecho una pregunta directa y que lo estaba mirando fijo a la cara en espera de una respuesta. Entró en pánico porque de verdad no había escuchado ni la mitad de la conversación. Había estado recordando cada uno de los tres sueños que había tenido hasta ese día; cada uno de ellos más atrevido que el anterior.

Primero había sido un encuentro con besos y caricias, con una corrida salvaje y urgente, incapaz de dejarle en el cuerpo nada más que el alivio que se experimenta después de un orgasmo por mucho tiempo retenido. La segunda vez había sido más temeraria: Malfoy se había arrodillado ante él a hacerle una mamada con calma y devoción, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se la chupaba, permitiendo que eyaculara en su boca, bebiéndose cada gota, dejándole la piel erizada y el alma llena de una ternura que no podía explicar.

Todavía podía recordar cómo era el tacto del cabello de Malfoy: lo había aferrado con fuerza mientras se corría. Los dedos le cosquilleaban cada vez que lo pensaba.

La tercera vez se había corrido con tanta fuerza que había despertado en medio del orgasmo, gimiendo tan alto que se sorprendió de no haber alterado el sueño de los demás. Había soñado que entraba a la sala común de Slytherin usando su capa y se dirigía directo al cuarto de los chicos de octavo grado. Una vez ahí, se acostaba desnudo sobre la cama de Malfoy, quien se le había montado encima y había permitido que lo penetrara.

Malfoy _se le había montado encima a dejarse follar por él_ , Harry se repetía incrédulamente una y otra vez.

Y aunque sabía que sólo había sido un sueño —un estúpido, bobo e irreal sueño—, no podía dejar de pensar en que se había sentido _tan_ auténtico, que el calor y la estrechez del culo de Malfoy a su alrededor casi lo había hecho gritar, que cada vez que Malfoy se levantaba y se volvía a dejar caer encima suyo, había sido la gloria, que se había sentido jodidamente bien, real, real, _real…_ que Malfoy se había corrido emitiendo un grito ronco, que Harry lo había tomado de las caderas y juraba que recordaba la sensación de la piel del otro erizándose, de la humedad y el calor de su semen cayendo sobre su vientre, de la repentina e imposible estrechez de su entrada casi exprimiéndolo, de Malfoy mirándolo a los ojos con adoración y murmurando algo que Harry no recordaba…

—Yo… yo creo que no —masculló al ver que Ron seguía esperando por una respuesta—. Se… ¿Se enojaría? —intentó.

Con alivio, vio que Ron afirmaba energéticamente.

—Sí, yo también creo que se molestaría muchísimo con George. Mejor se lo diré sólo a papá.

—Sí —dijo Harry con la boca seca.

En su mente sólo podía ver el rostro de Malfoy encima suyo, sonrojado y con los ojos vidriosos después de haber eyaculado, murmurando algo. Revivió el momento una y otra vez, tratando de leer lo que habían dicho esos labios.

Sólo estaba seguro de que el último par de palabras había sido _cara-rajada._

En medio de tanto drama y sueños incómodos, un dato cómico. Harry sonrió. Hasta el Malfoy de sus sueños era un cabrón.

* * *

Malfoy, el Malfoy de la vida real, curiosamente, lo estaba evitando.

Harry se había dado cuenta.

También se había dado cuenta de que, como en aquel infame sexto año que ambos habían compartido, Malfoy estaba desmejorando, poniéndose delgado y cada vez más pálido. Evitaba mirar a Harry a la cara y casi nunca coincidían en el Gran Comedor.

Harry intentó no preocuparse por él; no quería cometer de nuevo el mismo error que hacía dos años. No obstante, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Se descubrió anhelando el siguiente viernes con vehemencia para comprobar si volvía a soñar con Malfoy.

* * *

Sin embargo, a media semana cayó el telón.

Se encontraban en el desayuno cuando arribó el correo. Harry, ocupado buscando a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, no le puso mucha atención a nada hasta que Ron comenzó a berrear.

—Pero, ¡mierda, George! ¡VOY A COMPRAR UN MALDITO VOCIFERADOR PARA ENVIÁRSELO! ¿Qué demonios tiene en el cerebro que no deja de insistir en el tema?

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

Harry, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que la curiosidad le ganaba. Dejó de buscar a Malfoy entre la multitud para escuchar a sus amigos hablar.

—¡Lo que te había contado! —seguía gritando Ron—. ¡Que George insiste en que _yo_ tendría que estar soñando con Malfoy y me asegura de que a estas alturas ya debería tener material de sobra para chantajearlo! ¿Quién le dijo al imbécil en primer lugar que yo quiero soñar con el hurón? ¡Vomitaría! ¡No me importa en absoluto enterarme de cuáles son sus fantasías más prohibidas, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

—¡Ron, cálmate! —intervino Hermione, demasiado concentrada en Ron como para notar que Harry había palidecido y tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Qué dice ahora George?

—¡Lo mismo! —Ron agitó la carta—. Que Malfoy continúa comprándole encantamientos de "Soñar Despierto" por vía lechuza, y que él, maldito mañoso obsesionado, los modifica para que YO también pueda ver lo mismo con lo que Malfoy sueña… ¡Y el imbécil no me cree que hasta ahora no he soñado nada que tenga que ver con el jodido Malfoy de los cojones! ¡Estoy harto de su insistencia!

Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía. Habían sido sueños a voluntad y fantasía de Malfoy. Eso quería decir que…

—Déjame ver —dijo Hermione al tiempo que le arrebataba la carta a Ron. Harry, mudo y expectante, la observó leer con rapidez y luego levantar la cara hacia él—. Pero, Ron —murmuró Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Harry—, aquí dice que George ha modificado los encantamientos para que el "rival número uno" de Malfoy también pueda verlos…

—Sí, y George dice que soy yo pero yo no he visto nada… ¡Ni quiero ver! George me tiene hasta los…

—¡Ron, cállate! —lo interrumpió Hermione—. ¡Tú no eres el principal rival de Malfoy! George podría creer que sí porque sabe que lo odias, pero todos nosotros sabemos que no eres tú, sino…

Ron por fin pareció comprenderlo. Se giró a ver a Harry.

—Harry —finalizaron Hermione y Ron a coro observándolo fija y significativamente.

Durante largos segundos nadie dijo nada. La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad. Sus amigos parecían esperar que él hablara primero, así que tragó saliva y dijo:

—Eso… Eso quiere decir que lo que… que lo que yo he "visto" son cosas que… ¿Que Malfoy _quiere_ soñar?

—¿HAS VISTO LO QUE SUEÑA MALFOY? —gritó Ron, comenzando a entusiasmarse. Era obvio que se sentía aliviado de no ser él la "antena receptora" de los sueños de Malfoy— ¿Y qué ha sido? ¿Sueña con McGonagall o algo peor?

—¡RON! ¡No preguntes! —Hermione intervino cada vez más agitada—. ¡Harry, no nos cuentes, por favor! Ni a nosotros ni a nadie. ¡Sé discreto y no te metas en problemas! Creo que Malfoy y tú ya han tenido suficientes roces en su vida como para que caigas en la tentación de la venganza absurda de George, además no sabemos si siquiera es verdad que…

Harry no se quedó a escuchar. Salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Se había jurado no volver a buscar a Malfoy en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Después de todo, estaba justificado. _Todo_ había cambiado.

* * *

Estaba nevando y a pesar de ser temprano, el día era oscuro y helado.

Harry encontró a Malfoy en la lechucería colocando una carta en la pata de una de las aves más ordinarias. Harry presintió que Malfoy hacía eso para pasar desapercibido, y que quizá realizaba las compras anónimamente, pero George era más listo que eso. Más listo y más perverso, aparentemente.

—Si es otro pedido para Sortilegios Weasley, yo te sugeriría que desistieras de hacerlo, Malfoy —le dijo en voz baja y clara.

Malfoy, quien estaba dándole la espalda, se congeló al escuchar su voz. Harry notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. A pesar de las muchas capas de ropa que vestía, Harry pudo vislumbrar un cuerpo fibroso, pálido y hermoso que había conocido en sueños. Se estremeció al recordar que esos sueños habían sido más que eso.

Habían sido fantasías a la carta fabricadas por el mismo Malfoy.

Harry se mordió el labio y se puso en alerta cuando vio que Malfoy bajaba su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de su abrigo. Rogó mentalmente porque no sacara la varita.

Aun con la diestra lista para desenfundar la varita, Malfoy se giró lentamente hacia Harry y lo miró de arriba abajo con gesto socarrón.

—Estás demente, Potter. Tantas maldiciones oscuras en la cabeza te volvieron loco. No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Harry suspiró hondamente.

—Malfoy, sólo te diré esto: George Weasley sabe que eres tú quien pide esos encantamientos y te los envía _modificados._ Cuando tú los… _usas_ , alguien más se… se da cuenta —tartamudeó—. Alguien más ve exactamente lo mismo que tú estás viendo.

Malfoy apretó los labios con preocupación. Parecía mucho más interesado y crédulo que unos segundos antes.

—Suponiendo que te creo y que te dejo creer que alguna vez yo pudiera adquirir algo de la apestosa tienda de los Weasley… ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que alguien más se da cuenta? Hipotéticamente hablando, claro —completó Malfoy—. Es que esto que me dices es muy grave, estoy seguro de que puedes verlo. Conociendo tu amor por esa… familia, no comprendo por qué acusas a George Weasley de algo así.

Harry no perdió detalle de que, mientras Malfoy hablaba, éste quitaba la carta de la pata de la lechuza y le permitía a ésta irse a una de las repisas. Entonces, Malfoy dobló aquella misiva y la sepultó en el fondo de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Malfoy —comenzó Harry en tono suplicante—, te voy a ahorrar los detalles bochornosos —dijo y se sonrojó violentamente. Esperaba que la distancia que había entre ellos dos y la oscuridad en la lechucería no le permitieran a Malfoy darse cuenta del hecho—. Sólo créeme. George está muy dañado por la muerte de su gemelo. Está… está como trastornado, buscando culpables donde no los hay. Te suplico que lo perdones y lo dejes pasar. Sólo… por favor, no vuelvas a comprarle nada. Ahora fueron estos sueños, pero después… No quiero ni pensar en que un día se le ocurra hechizarte con algo peor.

Malfoy no le dijo nada. Harry, creyendo que había hablado de más pero confiando en que había dejado el punto claro, se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

—Fuiste tú. Siempre fuiste tú, Cara-rajada. ¿Verdad?

Fue como si a Harry le hubiesen dado un golpe físico que lo detuvo y le sacó el aire.

Boquiabierto, se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy. Esa frase, eso que acababa de decirle el otro, era justo lo que Malfoy le había dicho en su último sueño, justo después de una primera vez que en realidad no había existido.

Todavía no, al menos.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin decir palabra. Un largo rato. El ulular de las lechuzas y el viento de afuera fueron los únicos sonidos que llenaban aquel espacio que, por increíble que pareciera, no era incómodo. Ni bochornoso. Mucho menos cruel.

Malfoy lo estaba mirando con esperanza.

—¿Fuiste tú, cierto? —volvió a preguntar.

Harry asintió con lentitud, incapaz de negarlo.

* * *

Afuera, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el invierno era más frío de lo usual. No habían ni transcurrido seis meses de la batalla final; las muertes se sentían recientes, el dolor era fresco y punzante; la nostalgia, infinita. Pero eso era afuera.

Dentro de Howgarts había calor; o al menos se luchaba porque así fuera. Las antorchas y las chimeneas ardían con fuegos vivos e intensos a mandato de los profesores y gracias al trabajo de los elfos. Había mantas extras para todos y chocolate y leche caliente para beber. Los alumnos convivían con el ánimo recargado, con ganas de poseer un futuro mejor sin guerra, sin odio, sin discriminación. Habían diseñado un programa de reconstrucción para el castillo en que todos colaborarían; planeaban comenzar en cuanto la primavera arribara y la nieve se derritiera.

George Weasley algún día perdonaría, Harry deseaba creer.

Mientras, Malfoy y él construían su propio sueño; un sueño personal que nadie más observaría.

 **fin**

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¡Larga vida al drarry!


End file.
